Savior
by dangertux
Summary: Continuation of the story "A Simple Fisherman". What seems like a perfect civilian life for Sousuke isn't necessarily meant to be. Can he really be normal? Or will he be called back to war? What about his feelings for his former Captain? SousukexTessa OOC , but hopefully fun!


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All characters and their likenesses are property of their respective owners.  
**

**A/N : This is a continuation of the story "A Simple Fisherman" hopefully you will like it although, I went in a different direction and rather abruptly with this one so feel free to send hatemail...  
**

**To It's Already Written : Thank you for taking the time to read and review my first story, I hope you enjoy this one as much, and as always I'm open to constructive criticism.  
**

**May I Stay the Night?**

"Sousuke? It is you!" Tessa turned to face the young man, she was overjoyed to see his serious eyes looking back at her from beneath shaggy unkempt brown hair.

The youth simply nodded in acknowledgement. Sousuke was rather surprised to find Tessa of all people standing at his door. After all, as far as he was concerned she would be perfectly right to have never wanted to see him again. Tessa looked at him for a moment, the happiness she felt when she realized it was him had subsided and was now replaced by a mix of anxiety and nervousness. She truthfully had no idea what to say to him. Despite his rather touching words in the letter, their last interaction did not particularly end on good terms.

"So... I owe you an apology Mister Sagara... For how I acted back on the Tuatha de Danaan." Tessa offer timidly, her eyes broke their focus with his and began wandering to avoid eye contact. She was almost sure she would meet immediate rejection at his hands, yet again. Still it was the least she could do given the things she said to him.

Sousuke pondered for a moment, how should he react, even though he had left military service he still was no social butterfly. "It , It's okay ma' - Tessa." He finally managed to stutter.

'He called me Tessa...Again...' She thought to herself.

"No it's not." She countered. "I should have never said something like that to you. After all you gave Mithril, and myself, I had no right. If you wanted to do something else with your life it was your choice. I was a jealous little girl who just wanted you for myself. I admit that." Tessa's voice trailed off as she completed the sentence. The brutal honesty that she laid on the line hurt her, but she had been rather harsh on him in the past.

"It's in the past, and... It's not like you were wrong, I'm not doing so well as a civilian, maybe I really am nothing but a mediocre mercenary after all." Sousuke said as his eyes betrayed the frown he had clearly been hiding since he realized Tessa was on his doorstep.

"No! I was wrong! Look, you have your own business, and you are enjoying yourself." She offered, trying to cheer the somber young man up.

"I guess. I wait here every night, and nobody comes. Tonight I was excited because I saw someone, and I thought they might be here for the fishing tour. I was wrong, it's winter anyway, and despite the fact that it is one of the best times to fish, it's not a time that a lot of people are out trying to experience new things." He retorted.

For the first time since Tessa had known him , she could see he was legitimately passionate about something, even if it was his failing fishing shack. "Well, you could always take me on the tour." She said, trying to cheer him up.

His previously dull eyes lit up with excitement. "You really want to?" He asked, excited that she had shown interest in what he was doing.

"Sure... I've never gone fishing before... And... I've never done anything with..." She let that statement die as Sousuke unlocked the door and started pulling various pieces of gear from the shelves of his store.

'I've never done anything with you... At least, not anything that I didn't force on you...'

He hastily returned with a large tackle box, two rods and a bulky winter jacket. "Here, it's colder down by the water, you don't want to get sick." He said as he held the jacket open as if to put it on her. Tessa froze at the prospect of willing contact with Sousuke, after a brief pause she relaxed and let him put the jacket around her. She could feel him close to her, just out of reach.

'Not close enough...' She thought to herself.

"Okay, all set, are you ready? My best spot isn't far from here." Sousuke asked exhuberantly of the secretly blushing Tessa.

"Oh okay, let's go." She replied still getting over the weak feeling in her knees.

'Tessa, you're acting silly. I can't believe you still get this way around him.' She thought as they walked toward the pier. She was struggling to keep up his pace, after all she was still wearing her uniform under the jacket and a rather formidable pair of heels that made it difficult to keep up with the ex-soldier's long stride. "Slow down Sousuke!" She protested as she almost lost her balance. Sousuke acquiesced and slowed to a much more relaxed clip.

After a few more minutes of walking the young man finally stopped near the edge of the pier. "This is it! The best fishing spot in Tokyo." He proclaimed enthusiastically waving his arm toward the placid harbor before him.

'And a rather romantic view.' Tessa thought as she followed how the arc he made with his arm traced the blazing skyline of downtown Tokyo.

"So, do you know how to do this?" Sousuke asked, still excited that he finally had someone on his fishing tour.

Tessa simply looked at the fishing rod which Sousuke held out for her in confusion. She then looked back at him, the look of wonderment in her eyes indicated to Sousuke that she truly had no experience or knowledge of the process of fishing.

"Okay - Not a problem, so I'll cast this one, and you watch then we'll do the next one together okay?" He stated confidently as he cast the line into the water and leaned the pole against the pier.

'Together...'

"Actually, this looks pretty easy! I will do it all by myself." Tessa replied defiantly, she thought if she could impress him, maybe he would have more respect for her.

"Well okay ma'- Tessa, but please be careful." Sousuke gave a cautionary statement in his typical somber tone.

No sooner had Sousuke given his word of of warning then he saw Tessa wildly swinging the pole forward in a casting motion. As it broke it's peak and sent the line hurdling through the air he could see Tessa stumbling to regain her balance on the edge of the pier. It had appeared for a moment that she had regained it, but suddenly the heel of her shoe snapped sending her tumbling forward off the edge of the pier and into the icy water below. As she toppled off the edge she let out a brief yelp and reached for Sousuke, but he was too far away. She plunged into the water below.

"Hold on!" Sousuke yelled, reaching forward to grab the now soaked young woman. To his shock she sank almost immediately.

Tessa was not atheltic, and the heavy jacket quickly soaked up water dragging her toward the bottom. Without question Sousuke dove in after her. After a few intense seconds of diving he could feel her in front of him in the murky water. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and began swimming to the surface, the jacket was indeed rather heavy. In fact it was so heavy it was pulling him down too. Tessa began panicking and flailing, Sousuke knew he had to react quickly, and withdrew a razor sharp fishing knife he kept on his belt. At the sight of it, Tessa began flailing more violently, but finally became docile enough to allow Sousuke to cut the jacket free, and let it sink to the bottom. Finally, she was free of the extremely heavy coat and Sousuke could bring her to the surface.

Moments later they both flopped onto the pier gasping for air. Sousuke quickly dragged himself to his knees and began examining Tessa for injury.

"Are you alright?" He gasped, still out of breath from their ordeal. He queried verbally as he could find no sign of physical injury. Though the ice cold water, and cold winter air was not a good combination.

"I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle when I fell." She responded listlessly. She was rather embarassed at the situation, and also enamored at the quickness with which Sousuke had risked his own life to save hers.

"We need to get you inside and warmed up. The rate at which hypothermia can set in is astonishing, and not something to be taken lightly." Sousuke said sternly, in his typical 'Sergeant serious' manner.

He had noticed, that she was shivering, and her normally pale skin was a sickly shade of blue.

"Can you walk?" He asked attempting to help her to her feet.

Tessa winced in pain as she put weight on the sprained ankle. "I don't... No..." She replied helplessly.

"Not a problem." Sousuke responded as he knelt down in front of the young woman hoisting her up over his shoulders 'piggy back' style .

'He's carrying me?' She thought as Sousuke transported her expeditiously back toward his fishing store.

"Almost there, my apartment is just above the store. There are dry clothes, blankets and plenty of rations there." He said reassuringly.

'He moves so fast, and so deliberately. The way he speaks... It's as if nothing has changed with him at all.' She thought as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck.

As he had promised, Sousuke carried her all the way back to his store, and up two flights of stairs to the flat above the shop. It was a modest apartment, with a single bedroom. It was not in good shape, but it was meticulously maintained and completely free of clutter.

As they entered the apartment, Sousuke laid Tessa down on the small bed in his bedroom and moved toward the closet where he retrieved two wool military issue blankets and a small space heater. He set the heater up a few feet away from the bed and turned it on. He handed her the blankets and said "You should take off your clothes."

Tessa was shocked, she didn't know what to say at first, then it dawned on her, though she was an officer she did have limited survival training. Enough to know she had to get out of the wet clothing.

"Remove your clothes, and wrap yourself in these blankets to stay warm. I will retrieve first aid supplies and when I return I will look at your ankle." Sousuke elaborated. As he swiftly exited the bedroom and closed the door.

'Of course he wouldn't just tell you to strip down for no good reason.' Tessa mocked herself, as she peeled off her wet uniform and began wrapping herself in the scratchy woolen blankets Sousuke had provided.

As Tessa awaited his return she noticed a stack of University level books on his nightstand. One of the only things in the otherwise spartan room.

'Applied Astrophysics'

'Statistical Mathematics for Tactical Analytics.'

'Lamda Technology : Applying The Narrow String Field Converter on the Battlefield'

She recognized all of these books. These were references she quite often found herself consulting in Research and Development for Mithril. But why would Sousuke have these books?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Sousuke's voice came weakly through the door.

After a brief pause, Tessa managed to squeak out a "Yes."

The weakness in her response brought Sousuke hustling through the door. He rushed quickly to her side and began checking her vital signs.

"You can relax, I'm going to be okay." She offered, trying to calm the young man.

"You never know. These situations can be rather tricky." Sousuke said as he methodically checked her ankle. "Does this hurt?" He asked rotating the ankle slightly.

The wincing expression of pain that crossed Tessa's face, and the slight whimper she made gave away that it did in fact hurt.

"It looks like it's only sprained, not broken. You'll need to stay off of it for a few days." He said sternly as he wrapped an ace bandage around the ankle. "After you've warmed up some, you should be able to shower, Here is another bandage for afterwards." He handed her the box containing the bandage. "You should wrap it tightly so as to provide you with support and at least limited mobility. I will get you some fresh clothes, they aren't very stylish, but they will do." He continued on.

Tessa was enamored with the way he carried himself through every possible perturbation in their current circumstance. 'He never was mediocre... I shouldn't have said that.' She thought.

"After you've showered and changed, I will take you home. I have a truck around back. It's not luxurious but it is dependable." Sousuke continued, planning every facet of the night's routine.

"Actually... I was wondering... If it would be okay... If I stayed with you tonight?" Tessa asked nervously, it took several pauses in her sentence to work up the courage to ask him this question.

'This was so much easier when I could just show up at his apartment.'

Sousuke paused, he was unsure of how to answer, but the look that Tessa was giving him made it easier. He remembered the 'lost and confused captain' look quite fondly. "Very good point, it would be foolish for you to be alone, it would increase the risk of further injury unnecessarily."

Tessa simply smiled. "It's okay to say yes because you want to."

"Yes... I mean I umm.. Of course. It would be... Enjoyable if ... To have your company... Very Good!" Sousuke answered awkwardly, causing Tessa to giggle at his boyish answer.

**Faint Heart Never Won Fair Sousuke**

"I'm exhausted." Tessa proclaimed. She had just showered, and was now dressed in a long white t-shirt and baggy black sweat pants that Sousuke had provided her. Her long silvery hair was still wet and draped down over her shoulders and back as she sat in the bed, his bed.

"You should get some rest, you've had an eventful day Tessa." Sousuke replied seriously.

"What about you?" She regarded Sousuke thoughtfuly.

"It's not a problem, I have to get cleaned up myself, and I have some studying to do." Sousuke answered matter of factly gesturing toward the books on the nightstand.

"Oh... I saw those, what are those about?" She asked him.

"Nothing really, I just... I want to understand what happened when I was piloting Arbalest." Sousuke replied, his features suddenly turning downward and his tone becoming more serious.

"You know... I could help you with that, after all... Black technology is kind of my specialty." Tessa smiled at Sousuke. This was her attempt at being flirtatious.

Sousuke's features became even more serious at this. He would have liked to spend time with Tessa, but this was a personal quest. "I would rather do it alone. Thanks."

Tessa frowned, she wanted very much to help him, with anything. After all, he had forgiven her, then just moments later saved her life for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm going to shower, I will retreat to the living room afterwards so that you may get some rest." Sergeant somber had returned in full force. Tessa was not having it, after all , this was nearly her idea of perfection and she wasn't going to have it ruined by Sousuke being overly sensitive.

"Sousuke..." She spoke up sheepishly as he rummaged in the closet for fresh clothes.

"Yes?" He asked casting a wanton glance her way before returning to his sock drawer.

"You said you had something to say to me in your letter... You never did say it." She spoke more clearly this time. She had decided that it was now or never, she was going to make her move.

'Please I need to hear you say it.'

"Well... Now perhaps isn't the best time." Sousuke replied, still sullen from before.

"I think it's a great time." She replied as she stood up from the bed and hobbled over to the young man.

"Tessa! You shouldn't move more than necessary!" Sousuke reprimanded.

"I'll be fine, besides you'll be here to take care of me right?" She prodded. She had now crossed the gap between them and stood just inches from Sousuke.

Tessa was a tactical mastermind, and Sousuke had fallen for this one. If it were not for Tessa being terrible at fishing one might even have said Sousuke fell for it hook , line and sinker.

"Well of course. I mean I umm...Yes!" Sousuke's speech became erratic and rushed as a pair of steely eyes engaged his own.

"So... I'll make you a deal Mister Sagara. I'll help you with your studies, if you enjoy the weekend with me." Tessa's plan was foolproof, after all it was Friday night and neither of them had any business engagements the following day. Sousuke could have, but they both knew his 'attraction' wasn't exactly booming.

Sousuke thought for a moment, and simply gave in. "Yes okay - right away - I mean... Sure."

"You should take a shower and loosen up." She continued, still staring at the young man longingly.

"Right!" Sousuke immediately secured a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Sousuke had showered and changed, and he was once again rummaging in his closet. Tessa found herself wondering what he was searching for in there, and why she was being ignored. She was quickly beginning to realize that Sousuke was a rather strange bird, and it was often just best to leave him to his own devices then to attempt to adjust his course. At least not without him thinking it was his idea to change the course in the first place.

Finally he had retrieved what appeared to be a sleeping bag. "What is that?" Tessa asked.

"For me to sleep in." Sousuke held it up triumphantly.

"Oh... I just thought we would share the bed." Tessa remarked rather innocently considering the implication.

"Share the... Bed! I mean. I don't know that it would provide an advantageous - I mean -

"Sousuke... I just want to be close to you, we don't have to... Well , you know." She interrupted him, she was biting her lip. She felt rather awkward and was trying very hard not to blush.

At her sincerity Sousuke decided it would be best to calm down, it's not that he didn't want to, in the past Tessa had slept in his bed before, mostly against his own will. Sergeant Major Mao had done a decent job of keeping that under control but there were still a few times when Tessa was able to escape her reigns. Finally, Sousuke sat on the edge of the bed. Tessa sat up behind him, observing for a moment before saying anything.

"Sousuke... Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked rather forwardly. She was still fishing for answers, she wanted to know exactly what it was that he wanted to say that could 'compromise her integrity' as the Captain.

Sousuke had no idea how to react, he had never had this type of interaction with Tessa before, and in the past had he, this would have been easy. He could in no way overstep his boundaries as a member of Mithril. Now, things were different, his only true allegiance was to himself, and he could say whatever he wanted.

"Yes." He said matter of factly.

Tessa crawled closer to him across the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Do you love me Sousuke?" Tessa had decided she was going to force an answer out of him, she needed to hear for sure. She had spent entirely too long throwing herself at him to be unsure of the response.

"Yes." His words though sincere didn't carry the weight she expected them to. Then again, she'd all but forced them, so to expect them to sound as true would have been foolish.

What did carry the weight of sincerity was the kiss that he gave her afterward. It was a chaste kiss, but it still bore the message of events yet to come.

**My War isn't Over Yet**

**A/N : Okay, so this part signals a bit of a transition into the darker side of things, so younger audiences may wish to bail out here.**

Tessa awoke groggily to streams of light shining through the single window in Sousuke's run down bedroom. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light she made several critical observations.

'Scratchy... Wool? Against my skin? Pile of clothing. Did we?' She thought to herself, as she looked over to be confronted by the naked form of Sousuke lying in the bed next to her. 'Yes.' She smiled as she rolled over wrapping her arm around Sousuke.

'Finally, I have what I want.' She thought as she sighed.

Sousuke slept peacefully next to his new found lover. However, this rest would only be temporal in nature. There was no chance of these last blissful moments surviving. Fate had something else in store for young Sousuke Sagara.

As Tessa wrapped her arm around Sousuke, he stirred. He had always been a light sleeper, perhaps it was in his nature to be hyper alert. A survival trait which had served him well in the past, and would once again be called on.

"Good morning." She whispered softly to Sousuke as she pulled herself closer to him.

He did not respond, his mind was running through the events of the night before. He was having difficulty comprehending what had happened. Sousuke was a hardened killer, and though Tessa might beg to differ, passion was new to his repertoire.

"I love you Sousuke." She followed up, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you t -

Sousuke's answer was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass in the shop below them. Tessa could feel the muscles in the arm that Sousuke had wrapped around her waist tense. With his free arm she could see him reach under his pillow and retrieve a pistol.

"Sousuke!" She gasped as he quickly jumped from the bed and ratcheted the slide on the pistol back forcing a round into the chamber.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Sousuke said , his eyes narrowing to mere slits. The killer that lay just below the surface was now evident and present in all of its glory. Quickly Sousuke pulled on the pants that lay in the pile at the foot of his bed.

'Please be careful.' She thought to herself as she began getting dressed clumsily. Her ankle was swollen and sore, making the motions rather difficult. She had almost forgotten about the pain, but was quickly reminded when she tried to put weight on the damaged joint.

Sousuke moved quickly out of the apartment, he was quick and stealthy. Tessa could barely hear his footfalls as he moved down the stairs he'd carried her up the night before. She expected, knowing Sousuke's nature, to hear gunfire shortly after. None came.

After an extended period of silence and worry Tessa decided that she would investigate. Nervous as she was, she couldn't just leave Sousuke alone. She was not prepared to lose him, not at this point. Not when she had become so close to him. Dressed only in the tee shirt and pants that Sousuke had provided her she painfully made her way down the stair case and into the shop below. Where she had expected gunfire she had heard only muffled voices. One Sousuke's the other she couldn't quite make out.

As Tessa rounded the corner of the stair case and into the shop area she was surprised by what she saw. A badly injured Kurz Weber lying on the floor of the shop, blood, shattered glass, Sousuke. Serious Sousuke, the focus she'd once seen in his eyes had returned. She stood just out of their sight for a moment listening to the conversation.

"Listen... It's ... All gone... Tuatha.. De... Destroyed.. Mel... She's dea... R&D... Gone... Unexpected... Attack... Couldn't coordina... Defens.." Kurz's words were broken as he choked on the blood that was flowing freely from his mouth.

"What else?" Sousuke queried sullenly.

Kurz's head turned and his gaze focused on Tessa, who was trying to remain unseen in the corner. "Heh... Good... On you...

His last phrase was cut off as he passed out from blood loss.

Sousuke quickly retrieved the first aid kit he had used the night before. He hardly noticed Tessa's presence, he was trying to save his friend. As a hardened soldier Sousuke knew that Kurz had likely used the last of his strength to arrive at his final destination on the floor of Sousuke's shop. Still he had to try.

"Destroyed... Dead... Gone..." Tessa whispered as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

As Sousuke quickly began attempting to dress Weber's wounds he was confronted by the grim reality of his situation.

"Kurz... You were allowed to escape..." He muttered under his breath as he saw what was carved in Kurz's chest.

The jagged cuts from the knife clearly made the words visible.

'Come home Kashim.'

"I'll kill you... This time, you will suffer." Sousuke growled under his breath.


End file.
